Le livre
by lollipopxox
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione se promène sur le chemin de traverse pour sa fête, qu'arrive-t-il? Tout, sauf découvrir le nouveau livre de Drago Malefoy intitulé "Comment je suis tombé amoureux de ma pire ennemie". Non, tout sauf ça...


**Pour l'anniversaire de Tom Felton qui incarne notre fabuleux, exceptionnel, magnifique, charmant… bref, notre cher Drago…**

**Ma première O.S :)  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Le livre  
><strong>

Narration Hermione

J'adore ma fête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si important, je sais seulement qu'à chacune de mes fêtes quelque chose d'important arrive. À chaque 19 septembre, je prends congé de mon travail de médicomage et je fais une longue balade sur le chemin de traverse. Aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin mes 23 ans et je n'arrivais absolument pas à y croire.

Donc, c'est comme ça que le matin de mon anniversaire je me rendis sur le chemin de traverse, direction ma boutique préférée : Fleury et Bott. Étrangement, pour cette heure si matinale, une longue file d'attente s'allongeait jusqu'en dehors du magasin. Curieuse, j'entrais et me renseignait auprès d'une dame pour connaître le raison de leur attroupement.

**- **Excusez-moi, demandais-je à une dame, puis-je savoir pourquoi il y a autant de monde ici ?

- Mais voyons très chère! C'est le lancement du nouveau livre de Drago Malefoy! Vous savez, l'écrivain très connu? Ce livre est attendu depuis des mois!

- Oh… D'accord, merci.

Drago Malefoy. J'essayais constamment de ne pas penser à lui, mais évident il me suivait partout. Voyez-vous, à mon plus grand désespoir, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui la première fois que je l'ai vu dans le Poudlard Express. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant, sauf Ginny. Ce n'était donc pas pour rien que ses insultes m'atteignaient tant, car j'étais totalement son son charme.

Je savais que Drago était devenu écrivain, j'avais même lu son premier livre _« Tu es un Malefoy »,_ qui racontait comment son père essayait de le corrompre avec ses idées sur les sang-pur. Je m'approchais du présentoir de ses livres et en empoignai un. Le titre me pétrifia.

_« Comment je suis tombé amoureux de ma pire ennemie »_

Mais voyons… C'était moi sa pire ennemie, non ? C'était impossible ! Il avait sûrement une autre pire ennemie cachée à quelque part… Oui ! C'était sûrement ça. Seulement, piquée par la curiosité, je fis la file pour acheter ce bouquin et rentrait directement à mes appartements pour le lire. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil, caressa la page couverture et ouvrit enfin le fameux livre de Drago Malefoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Prologue_

_« Vous avez déjà connu une envie irrésistible ? Tellement irrésistible que ça vous faisait mal ? Que ça vous terrifiait ? Cette peur je l'ai connu en tombant amoureux d'elle._

_La première fois que je l'ai vu c'était dans le Poudlard express en première année. Je l'ai tout de suite détesté, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. En fait, ce n'est que des années plus tard que je l'ai compris. _

_Mais pour comprendre il faut commencer à ma quatrième année à Poudlard. » _

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Chapitre 1 : Quatrième année_

_« J'ai toujours été d'un naturel jaloux. Quand quelqu'un avait quelque chose que je voulais, les résultats pouvaient être terrible._

_Donc, ma quatrième année commençait et cette fille était cataloguée dans mon esprit comme ma pire ennemie. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, du moins, je ne m'en étais pas encore aperçu et elle était une née-moldu ce qui, selon mon père, était considérée comme un monstre. _

_Alors comment suis-je tombé amoureux d'elle ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être que ça durait déjà depuis un bon moment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je m'en suis rendu compte au bal de Noël. _

_Elle avait une robe bleue et ces cheveux étaient différents. Elle affichait un magnifique sourire et je n'ai même pas été capable de trouver une insulte à lui dire. Pourtant, j'étais son pire ennemi, non ? Je n'étais pas censée la trouvé attirante, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas été capable d'arrêter de penser à elle de toute la soirée. _

_Comme je vous l'ai mentionné précédemment, j'ai toujours été d'un naturel jaloux, alors ne vous étonné pas quand je vous dirais que j'aurais voulu démolir son cavalier ce soir là. Il la draguait ouvertement, cherchait à attirer son attention et à la séduire. Ils ont dansé toute la soirée et moi je l'ai observé de loin. Quand elle est enfin partie dormir avec ses amis, j'ai suivi ce garçon.  
><em>

_Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, pas encore. Ce soir là je l'ai frappé et menacé d'une façon dont je ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne d'autre. C'était beaucoup plus destructeur et il y avait quelque chose de possessif dans mon comportement. Je m'en souviens encore et je sais qu'il a eu affreusement peur. Il ne l'a plus approché, du moins, pas d'une autre manière qu'un ami le ferait. Bien sûr, ce n'est que plus tard que j'avais appris qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pendant le bal._

_C'est ce soir là que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de ma pire ennemie. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Chapitre 2 : Cinquième année_

_« J'avais réussis à me sortir de ma quatrième année d'étude sans trop laisser paraître mes sentiments. J'avais décidé que c'était mieux si personne n'était au courant. Pourtant, mon meilleur ami Blaise n'était pas dupe. C'est donc ainsi qu'alors que j'observai ma dulcinée manger de l'autre côté de la grande salle il découvrit tout. Ça me fit un bien fou. Il m'encourageait à aller vers mes buts, c'est-à-dire cacher mes sentiments, même si c'était extrêmement douloureux de continuer à l'insulter. _

_Cette année là aurait pu être profondément merveilleuse avec Ombrage comme professeure. Enfin, si j'avais été mon père. D'ailleurs, celui-ci c'était vu confié une mission par Voldemort et ne cessait de me dire que les né-moldu étaient des moins que rien. J'ai fait semblait de croire aux mêmes choses que lui, pourtant, il en était tout autre. _

_Harry Potter, qui était mon réel pire ennemi à ce moment là, allait de plus en plus mal. J'aurais du me réjouir, être content, sauter de joie… mais je n'en étais pas capable. _

_La fille dont j'étais amoureux était malheureuse de la situation de Potter et ça se voyait clairement. Elle faisait tout pour l'aider, mais parfois ce n'était pas suffisant. Ombrage était particulièrement cruelle avec Potter et ses amis. Doutez s'en ou non, mais je crois que j'aurais hurlé de bonheur le jour où cette vieille harpie a déguerpie de l'école. _

_Bien sûr, son départ était après l'histoire de Potter et de la prophétie. Ma dulcinée était allée avec lui au ministère et avait été blessée. Sans qu'elle le sache, je suis allé lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle dormait. Quand on est rentré chez nous à la fin de l'année, j'ai passé tout le trajet à penser à elle et ces deux mois de vacances qui s'annonçaient affreusement longs._

_Mon père avait été présent au ministère quand elle avait été attaquée et j'étais heureux qu'il soit à Azkaban, mais j'étais loin de me douter que Voldemort avait élu domicile dans ma maison._

_Encore moins qu'il me poserait la marque cet été là pour se venger de mon père et qu'il me confierait la mission de tuer Albus Dumbledore. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Chapitre 3 : Ma sixième année _

_« Honnêtement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire sur cette année qui était probablement l'une des plus importantes de ma vie. J'avais une mission et j'étais déterminé à la remplir, car Voldemort menaçait de tuer ma mère. _

_J'ai eu des veines tentatives qui faillirent tuer Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley, car mon plan principal ne marchait pas bien._

_Et j'étais très malheureux. _

_Je l'aimais. Profondément, passionnément. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle aimait son meilleur ami et fleurerait avec d'autres garçons pour le rendre jaloux. Ça a très bien marché avec lui, mais ça a surtout bien fonctionné avec moi. _

_Un jour, j'ai tenté de sauter de la tour d'astronomie. Heureusement que Blaise était là, car sinon je crois bien que je l'aurais fait. L'odeur qui sortait de L'amortencia de la salle de potion était vraiment en train de me rendre fou. Son odeur. Son parfum. _

_Potter se doutait de quelque chose pour ma mission et des fois j'aurais voulu qu'il découvre tout, juste pour que ça arrête. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je réussis finalement. Cette nuit là je fis entrer les mangemorts dans l'école et Albus Dumbledore mourut._

_Il m'avait proposé de protéger ma famille et de me cacher. J'étais sur le point d'accepter quand les mangemorts débarquèrent dans la pièce, scellant ainsi mon destin. Cette nuit là je ne l'ai pas tué, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait et ça revenait au même. Mes chances d'être avec elle étaient peut-être définitivement éteintes. _

_J'ai rejoins Voldemort au QG et j'ai été puni pour ne pas avoir fini ma mission, mais au moins ma mère était vivante. _

_Et la guerre commença. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Chapitre 4 : La guerre_

_« Je vais faire court, car je n'aime pas cette partie de mon histoire. C'était la guerre et la chose qui me détruisait le plus c'est qu'elle me manquait. Quand Vous-savez-qui me forçait à torturer les prisonnier je pensais à mon amour pour elle. _

_Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle._

_Quand ils la capturèrent et qu'ils la torturèrent au Manoir, je me suis enfermé dans une pièce et ai commencé à pleurer silencieusement, chacun de ses cris me déchirant totalement. Elle et ses amis réussirent à s'enfuir et je n'ai jamais été autant torturé par le Lord._

_Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de la savoir loin de moi. _

_Pendant la bataille finale, j'ai voulu livrer Potter parce qu'il était mon ennemi. Mais elle était avec lui. Voir les rayons verts des Avada Kedevra la frôler était trop dur. Quand Potter m'a sauvé la vie ce soir là, à deux reprises, je peux vous dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi content de ne pas l'avoir tué._

_Voldemort mourut et le Survivant triompha. On aurait même dit que Potter m'en voulait moins pour toutes ses années de haine réciproques. J'appris plus tard que ma bien-aimée sortait avec son meilleur ami. Ça m'a détruit. Et cette fois c'est ma mère qui m'a aidé à s'en sortir. Elle avait tout compris depuis le début. J'aime ma mère, car c'est la femme la plus merveilleuse. Du moins… avec __elle__ bien entendu. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Chapitre 5 : Ma dernière année_

_« Mon premier souvenir de ma septième année fut l'euphorie totale que j'eus en apprenant qu'elle c'était séparer de son petit-ami. Elle était à nouveau célibataire et je pourrais peut-être laver mes torts. Du moins, une partie. _

_Cette fille est la personne la plus intelligente au monde. La seule chose qui illuminait mes journées était de la voir étaler son savoir devant l'école au complet. Un jour, je suis allé la voir personnellement et je me suis excusé pour ce que je lui avais fait dans le passé. Elle m'a pardonné. Ce jour là, Poudlard n'avait jamais parut aussi magnifique à mes yeux._

_Un soir, elle avait bu pour oublier sa peine après un problème avec ses meilleurs amis et c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer dans un couloir. Ce soir là, elle m'a embrassé alors qu'elle était bourrée et ça a été le baiser le plus magnifique de ma vie. Je lui ai aussi avoué que je l'aimais. Le lendemain, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais j'avais été comblé par cet instant de bonheur. _

_Notre année c'est achevé et je ne lui avais pas encore avoué mes sentiments et, cette fois, Blaise me poussait à y aller. Je l'ai regardé aller vers ses parents qui l'attendait, franchir la barrière menant au monde moldu et ne plus jamais revenir… _

_Je ne lui avais pas dit qu'elle était ma vie et je le regrettais. »_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Épilogue: Aujourd'hui_

_«__Je suis toujours fou amoureux d'elle et probablement que ma vie se limitera à finir mes journées devant sa photo. Elle ne sait pas que je l'aime. Du moins, pour l'instant._

_Cette fille est une véritable accro à la lecture et je suis sûr qu'elle lira mon live. Elle se reconnaitra, beaucoup de personnes la reconnaitront. _

_Si je ne pouvais changer qu'une seule chose dans ma vie ce serait notre relation à Poudlard. Si ça n'avait pas été comme ça, peut-être qu'on serait ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Je l'aime encore et je l'aimerais toute ma vie, je le sais, je le sens._

_Pourtant, qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy tomberait amoureux de sa pire ennemie Hermione Granger ?_

_Pas moi. »_

Quand je refermais le nouveau livre de Drago j'eus l'impression que son esprit venait de se refermer sur moi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oh mon dieu.

Mon amour de toujours était amoureux de moi. Celui que j'aimais en cachette depuis ma première année à Poudlard m'aimait. Il m'aimait. Drago Malefoy m'aimait. Et on s'était embrassé. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il m'aimait.

C'était définitivement la plus belle journée de ma vie.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Il était maintenant trois heures de l'après-midi. Il fallait que je le trouve. Voyons… où est-ce qu'Harry avait dit qu'il travaillait déjà ? Ah oui! Son bureau était au ministère de la magie, ce qui était étrange pour un écrivain. Je m'arrangeai un peu avant de sortir et fila à tout vitesse vers le ministère.

- Hey! Hermione ! fit Ron quand je le croisa.

- Pas le temps, Ron.

Je le contournais et courut vers l'ascenseur. Je sentais les regards des gens sur moi, ils avaient sûrement lu le livre. Deuxième étage. Harry m'avait dit que c'était là-bas.

- 'Mione, dit Harry en me voyant entrer dans l'ascenseur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Et toi? Tu n'es pas en mission avec les aurors?

- Non, je dois parler avec Malefoy, pourquoi?

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Il me regarda, intrigué, puis haussa les épaules. Quand on arriva enfin, il m'indiqua la direction et on se rendit tous les deux jusqu'à son bureau. Les relations entre Drago et Harry c'était beaucoup amélioré et je ne fus donc pas surprise que il entra dans son bureau sans frapper.

- Malefoy?

- Quoi? fit une voix venant du fin fond de la salle.

Je n'attendis même pas. Je pris la direction du son de la voix et le vit. Il était dos à moi, mais je reconnu sa chevelure blonde. Il se retourna en s'entend ma présence, mais il n'eut le temps d'ajouter rien, car je l'empoignai par la cravata et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siens.

Tout d'abord doux, le baiser se fit alors plus insistant. Il me tira par la taille et me colla contre son corps chaud et mes mains se logèrent autour de son coup, réduisant encore la distance entre nos deux corps. Le gémissement qu'il produit contre mes lèvres entre deux souffles haletants me fit encore plus pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me plaqua contre le mur et passa ses mains sous mon gilet, caressant ma peau et me faisait frissonner. Nos langues entamèrent alors un ballet sans fin, mais quelque chose nous ramena enfin sur terre.

- Hum, hum!

Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié Harry. On se décolla d'au moins deux bons mètres et on prit tous les deux une teinte pivoine.

- Euh, Harry…

- Hermione ? Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais quelque chose à me dire ?

- …

- Tu n'aurais vraiment rien à dire ? _Maintenant _?

- Euh... Je suis amoureuse de Drago depuis la première année et je viens d'apprendre qu'il m'aimait alors je n'ai pas vraiment attendu.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Drago.

Je bredouillais quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui et rougis encore plus. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau. Ne faisait pas attention à Harry, il souleva mon menton et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Hermione Granger, je t'aime.

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de sourire bêtement.

- Excusez-moi !

Drago semblait vouloir être seul avec moi et il commença à être énervé par Harry.

- Potter, as-tu lis mon nouveau livre ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit un exemplaire du livre que j'avais lu précédemment et le lança à Harry.

- Tu me contacteras quand tu auras fini.

Il le poussa alors sans ménagement dans le couloir et verrouilla la porte sur un Harry plus que blême à la vue du titre du livre.

- Enfin.

Il me recolla alors instantanément sur lui et m'embrassa encore. Ses baisers se firent plus insistant et il finit alors par descendre sur mon coup pendant que je soupirai d'aise.

- Je t'aime, furent les seuls mots que j'arrivais à dire.

Je ne saurai pas vraiment vous dire ce qui c'était passé après. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir transplané chez moi et avoir fini la journée de ma fête dans mon lit avec lui. La première fois que je fis l'amour avec la personne que j'aime. Je me souvins vaguement quand Harry débarqua complètement paniqué dans ma maison à minuit après la lecture du livre alors que Drago et moi venions de finir un énième débat langoureux. Je me souvins par contre clairement de la tête de Ginny, heureuse pour moi, et de celle de Ron qui était resté bouche-bée pendant plus de trente minutes.

Je me souviens de notre mariage qui eut lieu trois mois plus tard, juste après que je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte de lui. Tout ça parce que je partais toujours me promener sur le chemin de traverse pour mon anniversaire.

Je sortis des mes pensées quand je sentis des baisers chauds descendre dans mon coup.

- Mia? fit mon mari d'une voix sensuelle.

- Dray? Tu n'étais pas censé finir ton nouveau bouquin?

Ses caresses me déconcentraient totalement de mon activité préférée : penser à lui.

- J'avais envie de quelque chose d'autre.

Ses mains soulevèrent mon t-shirt et vinrent caresser ma peau. Je soupirai de plaisir tant dit qu'il me souleva et me portait à notre lit.

- Drago, est-ce que tu es sûr que Scorpius dort?

Il grogna de mécontentement quand je trouvai un moyen d'arrêter nos activités.

- Je suis allé le coucher il y a deux minutes, dit-il en continuant de me caresser. Il a six mois maintenant, je suis capable de m'occuper de mon fils.

Puis, acceptant un petit moment de détente en sa compagnie, on passa le reste de l'après midi à faire l'amour un peu partout dans la maison. Quand on décida enfin de s'arrêta et que je me blottis contre lui dans notre lit, je sus que j'étais la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.

- Drago, je t'aime.

Il sourit tout en gardant les yeux fermés et me colla davantage contre lui tant dit que je me blottissait contre son torse.

- Moi je t'aime plus que la terre, plus que le ciel et plus que ma vie et je vais t'aimer bien au-delà de ma mort.

Je finis alors par m'endormir, bercée par sa respiration régulière. J'étais heureuse et j'étais loin de me douter que dans quelques heures Scorpius me réveillerait en pleurant, que Blaise débarquerait totalement saoule à la maison, que Ginny viendrait piquer une crise de nerfs à cause de sa grossesse, que Ron commencerait à se plaindre de sa collègue de travail dont il était fou amoureux, mais qu'il ne le savait pas encore et que Drago me laisserait lâchement seule pour gérer tout ça.

Pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait c'est que je l'aimais.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Bonne fête Tom Felton ! (en retard ;D)**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**.  
><strong>


End file.
